The Tides are Rising
by interesting boredom
Summary: He was done being a tool of the gods, done being nice that hadn't gotten him anywhere and it sure wasn't going to get him anywhere down here. This was Tartarus and he was going to get out. The gods sent Percy to hell cutting all times with him. When Percy escapes will he go after the gods, will he go for a life of peace, or will he be a agent of shield.
1. Tartarus Again?

**Prologue**

**December 21st, 2007**

The tension in the room was as thick as the snow that was falling outside. For the first time in some hours the grand throne room of the Greek gods was silent. The three brothers no longer threw petty insults at one another, the bastard children of the king no longer bickered with their step-mother, even Apollo was not listening to his Ipod. Instead, the twelve gods of Olympus looked with mixed emotions at the teenager who knelt in front of them.

The teenager had long since given up on standing. Stubborn like his father he stood and stared at each of the gods with defiance in his stunningly green eyes. For hours he had stood like that, until the sentence had been served. They had watched as his eyes widened, fists clenched, and knees shook.

"I didn't do it!" The nineteen year old had pleaded.

"The majority is against you," Lord Zeus said calmly- feeling neither pity nor sadness. "You have been found guilty of three counts of murder-"

"-I didn't do it,"

"-and for your crimes you shall be discarded from the ranks of the gods and sent to Tartarus for eternity,"

That was when the teen's knees had collapsed beneath him. His hands had splayed open and rested against the marble. Head bowed he looked much smaller then he really was. Tears slid silently down his face as he tried to come to grips with what had just happened.

"I didn't do it," the teen repeated "I didn't kill them-"

"You are to be stripped of the Curse of Achilles, all weapons, and your camp beads," Zeus acted as if he was conversing with his wife- controlled, with anger boiling just under the surface. "You shall be marked a traitor for the rest of this life and whatever life that may follow."

It felt as if someone had dropped ice down the back of his shirt and down his triceps. He shuddered as he felt the small of his back flash hot and cold continuously until it finally stopped. That was just the beginning thought. A horrible burning sensation ripped across his whole back. He yelled out at the sudden pain and attempted to grip through the marble of the floor. Hot stickiness dripped down his back and stuck to his already ragged shirt.

Percy Jackson raised his head and stared at his father. Percy had always been told he had his fathers eyes, strong, defiant, and unreadable at times, but now it was the complete opposite. While Percy's swam with tears and had become bloodshot with pain Poseidon's remained closed and shut off lost in his own world, searching for a way around his sons terrible sentence.

"Please," Percy's voice cracked feebly.

Like lightning, the king of the gods was swift and harsh a stony look set upon his face. While his father let a single tear leak out of his eye before it evaporated as if it never existed his eyes now harsh. Head dropping yet again he bit his lip at the agony ripping through him. But then he was falling. Falling so fast he felt as if he would never hit the ground- and if he did that he would surely be nothing more than a grease spot.

The landing wasn't soft, but it wasn't horrible either. It was an empty clearing, not even trees would grace this place with their presence. The place even the gods didn't dare enter and here he was again on his own. The air was thick the air and dark like a eternal night time you could feel the death in the air as the monsters howled and roared waiting for there next opportunity to escape.

The son of Poseidon- could he still even call himself that? - knelt on the ground once more and dug his fingers into the mud he had landed in.

"I didn't do it," Percy whispered to the empty clearing. The monsters continued there fierce howling. He looked around once more taking in the almost desert like conditions. It didn't matter anymore if he did it or not, this place took the worst of the worst the thousands upon thousands of monsters that he had sent down here, the plethora of titans he had slayed during his wars and quests for the gods just waiting to tear him to shreds. It didn't matter anymore I he did it or not those were surface world concerns now he was in the true place of the damned. He was done being a tool of the gods, done being nice that hadn't gotten him anywhere and it sure wasn't going to get him anywhere down here.

This was Tartarus and he was going to get out...


	2. Dont get into cars with strangers?

**Authors note: give your opinion on whether or not Spider man should be included in he story**

Percy would be the first person to tell you about how Tartarus changes you. As a person who had survived it twice he knew all about it. The first time it was more of a mental torture as he was with Annabeth and he had to protect her forsaking sleep almost completely his mind was more susceptible to the mental torture. This time it was almost all physical he had been captured around two months ago by none other than his favorite grandfather. He only had a couple of scars to show for it since he dunked me in electrified water after he was done, torturous healing.

It was during his torture did he learn the key to escape. There was a tower in the center of Tartarus at the top of the tower there was a ladder. Of course in the tower there were some of the worst beast in existence, but those that he couldn't kill he avoided. He had no reason to kill them they were only here to protect the tower, besides he only had to get to the ladder not kill everything inside. Not all monsters were bad, _kind of a contradicting statement, but true._ He had met a friendly hybrid monster a mix between a griffin and a hell hound he was a lot like Black Jack, he had somehow gotten the ability to speak in my head. He didn't make it to the ladder.

The climb was a test of wills Percy was determined to get out the, the ladder was determined to keep on going on till he gave up. Obviously the ladder hadn't met him before he was stronger than ever and if there was a place he hated more than Olympus it was this place. He had been climbing for a day now and he was officially beyond pain, tired simply didn't cut how he felt at this moment. He could see a light now though and he was determined to reach it, he was almost there.

**December 21****st****, 2008**

But then he was falling like the world was turned upside down. Falling so fast he felt as if he would was floating, the only reason he knew he was in fact falling was the wind slicing at his skin.

The landing wasn't soft, but it wasn't horrible either. It was an empty clearing, not even trees would grace this place with their presence. It had to be outside of Tartarus because it was cold something Tartarus wasn't, the point from which he had left had closed like it never existed. The son of Poseidon had finally escaped his imprisonment? knelt on the ground once more and dug his fingers into the snow to stop there bleeding he pushed his fingers through the snow to the soil of the earth that he hadn't set foot on for a year.

Snow continued to fall around him- it would soon be classed as a blizzard, one of the worst the area had ever received. He shivered at the cold, fingers and toes already going numb. Not the most enjoyable first day out, especially since he was without a shirt and his pants were pretty torn. But at least he was out, now all he had to do was get some clothes.

Percy flumped back against the thick snow on the ground. It quickly numbed the burning pain radiating from his sore muscles that had started healing slowly in the snow. His wrist felt light without the presence of his watch, his pockets now felt empty without his pen. It was weird the entire time in Tartarus he hadn't really felt it that much but now the full wait of it came down on him. He had a new sword now that he could summon at will it was better than riptide, still he missed it. That sword had got him through some pretty impossible situations. His chest felt as if someone had punched a hole through it. Pain continued to ripple through him and he held back a onslaught of tears.

"Quite a fall you had there, Mr Jackson" someone said loudly over the snow.

Percy opened the eyes he hadn't realized he'd closed. Sitting up slowly he looked at the man who stood calmly in the snow. With gloved hands clasped in front of him and a long black cloak wrapped around his smaller then average form he looked as if he could be enjoying a day in Central Park.

The man continued "I hope you didn't break anything,"

"Who are you?" Percy questioned through his broken state "how do you know my name?"

"I'm Agent Phil Coulson of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division," Agent Coulson said calmly.

"What?" Percy asked blearily.

"We're still working on the name. Let's just say I'm part of an interested party," Agent Coulson said with a small "We've had our eye on you for some time now, Mr Jackson. You have special abilities that have caught our interest."

"What do you want?" Percy stood up quickly, not liking being on the ground in front of a potential enemy. Always the soldier he summoned his sword which appeared on his back. It was truly a beautiful and unique sword made out of Stygian iron and the river Styx it was double sided blade gifted to him from the goddess Styx for saving her during his early months in Tartarus. It fit into his grip like riptide with a slightly heavier weight but still extremely balanced. Nothing was safe from this blade not the gods, not monsters, nobody and I consoled myself in that.

"How do you feel about working for a government agency, Mr. Jackson?"

"How about a shirt, and I might consider it" I said gesturing to my freezing body. He took off his jacket to hand to me. "Ah ah ah I said shirt not jacket." I said grinning happy to have a person to talk to me who wasn't in the process of torturing me, it was nice. "I think you'll do just fine Mr. Jackson" he said as he walked us toward a bright red 1962 corvette. Percy nodded appreciatively, he may have been fighting monsters since he was like twelve doesn't mean a guy cant have a side hobby. He reached into the car and tossed me a dress shirt that was more than a little small for my six foot three well muscled physique. But it was better than nothing. He started the car and I prepared for a long drive until the car started floating in the air.

"How long have I been gone, and what the hell have I gotten myself into?" I muttered to myself. I remembered ho my mom used to tell me to never to get into cars with strangers.

**Sorry about the bad grammar I was doing this off my phone, I might go through and reupdate the chapter.**


	3. Falling From The Sky Day?

**Reviewing before you leave is greatly appreciated I love to see what you have to say about the story. It often inspires me to write more that and it also give me ideas for future chapters. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**July7, 2012**

**3rd person **

**Shortly after Tony falls from the sky...**

What the hell" Tony said gasping, looking around. "What just happened. Please tell me no one kissed me." he said looking at Steve accusingly. Who had sat on his heels in relief. "We won..." Steve didn't get a chance to finish his statement as he was disturbed by a bright flash in the sky as the portal once again opened for a brief second spitting something out before closing once again for the final time.

"Way to jinx it cap."Tony remarked tiredly, still lying on the ground breathing heavily. The figure fell uncontrollably spinning out of control through the air towards them, strangely it stopped for a second forty feet above the ground. Then the figure resumed its fall smashing into the ground not fifteen feet from the hulk. Black Widow and Clint appeared behind us not fifteen seconds later.

Sighing Tony picked himself up. "This thing better not be alive." He growled as his suit's light flickered on and off. The hulk never one for waiting stalked over in three enormous strides picked whatever it was out of the cracked road stared at it for a second before throwing it at our feet. A man covered in dust and blood laid at there feet unmoving.

"What the hell..." Tony muttered confused as to how somebody who appeared to be human had just survived a fall from that height, in fact he was amazed the guy wasn't a grease spot on the street. The sight of the man covered in blood meant something entirely different to Natasha, she rushed to the side of the mystery person clutching there head then checking the pulse.

"No pulse." she muttered to herself shaking her head regaining her emotionless composure. "Clint get some water." He had already ran off seemingly knowing what the situation required.

"Do you know this guy?" Tony commented staring disbelievingly as Black Widow attempted to bring back the guy who had just fallen from the sky. Clint returned a minute later with two water bottles.

She took her hand off a gaping wound in the guys stomach, blood covering her hands. She opened each bottle before pouring them onto the wound. Then to the amazement of everybody but the two assassins the wound began closing slowly.

"Not possible." Thor muttered shaking his head in disbelief.

"See even the god agrees this is not possible." Tony remarked not understanding what Thor meant. She checked the pulse only to find none.

"No no no.. you cant die on me." Natasha said pressing on the mans chest desperately hoping to spark some sort of life. She sat down in shock after a minute of manically trying to resuscitate the man. The hulk seeing the red head in distress began to get angry at not being able to crush anything to make it better. He faintly remembered scaring the tin man to life. He pounded his fist into the ground and roared so loud the ground seemed to shake in response. The man's eyes shot open and the hulk roared to the skies in approval at scaring two people back to life.

"What the fuck." Percy said breathing heavily from the near death experience. He faintly remembered being taken to the Underworld by Thanatos, then he was here.

"Good job big guy that puts you at two for two for the day." Tony said smirking remembering the same thing happening to him.

"Clint go get some more water." Natasha said calmly working hard to keep her composure. Clint jogged off again in search of water through the post battle wasteland.

"Hey Tasha funny seeing you here on this fine day." The mystery man said grinning weakly up at the dangerous red head who was in no way amused. Clint walked up with three water bottles in hand, he tossed two at him before opening one for himself.

"Hey mind getting me one." Tony called out

"Do I look like a water boy to you"" Clint retorted raising a eyebrow daring him to say something before gulping down the bottle before crushing it and throwing it at Tony's head.

"Ah, that feels good." The man said standing up the hole in his stomach halfway healed. He straightened his shirt that upon closer look was peppered with burn marks. He turned to look at the group " Where is Loki." he said noticing Loki was nowhere to be seen.

"Shit" Tony cursed "He got away." The hulk who had been all but forgotten jumped off into the distance.

"What is he doing." The man said looking around to see if somebody had a idea about where the volatile hulk was headed.

"No idea" Tony said staring after the hulk

"Maybe he knows where Loki is." Natasha said speaking up. "Thor think you can track him down?" Thor started swinging his hammer, when Loki fell from the sky. He hit the ground so hard he dug a foot deep trench that stretched all the way across the street. Everybody gave a collective wince knowing that couldn't feel nice.

"Is it just me or is today like falling out of the sky day." Tony said to himself staring at Loki who was groaning in pain.

"Great, so wh..." Tony said before he was interrupted by a S.H.I.E.L.D jet landing behind them."Guess that answers my question." A team of agents stormed out of the jet and surrounded Loki before bounding him and gagging him. They lifted him onto the jet before they took off leaving the team behind. "That was fast." Steve said knowing that the threat of Loki would be S.H.I.E.L.D's first priority.

"They are coming back to pick us up right though." Tony said "Because my suit is trashed and it's like a ten mile walk to my tower and I don't think the buses are running right now" he remarked staring at the over turned bus that was smoking a little ways down the street. The mystery man turned around and faced the Hulk who was still lumbering over them not fully calmed down yet.

"hey big guy, you mind giving us back Bruce." Percy said in a attempt to bring Bruce back.

"I don't think you should do that." Clint said staring st the hulk who was now glaring at the mystery man with something akin to extreme loathing. "Its fine, come on I can help."

"**HULK TURN TO SMASH.**" The hulk shouted obviously not wanting to leave after his first time being let out in years, he shot a fist at the mystery man only to hit air he stumbled slightly forward. "Come on Bruce I just need you to calm down." Percy said calmly from behind the hulk. The hulk swung his hand around as he turned hoping to catch the agent with his enormous hand only again to strike air as the agent appeared to his side this time a safe distance away. The hulk leaped into the air and came down right where the agent once stood. The mystery man appeared right behind him placing his hand on his back. The Hulk immediately froze before slowly shrinking into Bruce who collapsed into waiting arms. He shifted Bruce onto his shoulder before walking back to the group.

"Anybody hungry." he said looking around at the team stared in a state of light shock.

"I could go for some shwarma. Never tried it before." Tony spoke up.

"I'm game" Percy replied with a shrug "You up for some shwarma Clint."

"Why not" the archer said shouldering his bow and quiver.

"You up for some shwarma Captain." Clint said looking at Steve for conformation. He shrugged not really focusing on the conversation at hand. "How about you Thor, want some shwarma." the archer asked."I am not familiar with this meal you speak of, but I will accept your proposal."

"I'll take that as a yes." Clint said shaking his head at the Asgardian's speech patterns.

"Alright they are sending a bird over now." Natasha reported listening to something going on over her comm.

"Great, I'm pretty sure there is a shwarma joint a couple blocks from here, so I'm going to go to your place Natasha to take a shower see you guys later." The mystery guy said laying Bruce down on the ground. "Your going to my place to take a shower." Natasha said picking up on the part of the conversation directed at her. "Whats wrong with your shower." She said crossing her arms.

"Nothing is wrong with my shower, you just have nice soap." He replied simply. She shook her head at his oddness. "Can you at least take me." Natasha said knowing that there wasn't anything she could do to stop him.

"Why not." he replied not seeing a problem with it, after all it was her house.

"Wait before you leave what is your name." Tony questioned the agent who was about to leave with Natasha.

"Agent Jackson level -7 of S.H.I.E.L.D." he replied flippantly.

"Since when was there a negative level of S.H.I.E.L.D, how can you transport, survive a 55,000 foot drop, and how can you control the hulk." Tony said all the questions that had been building up finally spilling out in a rush. Agent Jackson stood there for a second before sticking his hand out a beautiful double edged blade shot out of the ground and into his hand before it vanished.

"Not for you to know." Agent Jackson said calmly, then taking Natasha's hand they dissolved into a sheen of mist.

Clint just catching up with what just went down.

"Shit, they left me to do all the paper work... again."

"I had so much more respect for you when I thought you were screwing her." Tony commented, ignoring his previous conversation with Agent Jackson knowing that once he got back S.H.I.E.L.D would be getting hacked yet again.

"Hey he isn't screwing her either... I think." Clint retorted.

"Doesn't matter you don't really stand a chance, he's up here..." Tony said gesturing to the sky "...and your down there" gesturing to the ground as he finished.

"It's alright it was never much of a competition." Clint said tilting his head recalling his relationship with the beautiful assassin.

"I too thought that you were mating the Widow." Thor said in his loud booming voice joining in on the conversation about the mysterious gorgeous assassin. There was a whirring above them as the second bird landed in front of them.

"Hey Cap mind gettin Jolly Green over there." Clint said as he moved onto the bird. The captain who had been turning red throughout the conversation not used to this century's openness about something that he still considered a intimate private manner.

"Its like a entirely different world." Steve said as he shouldered the doctor and strode into the waiting bird.

**I am in so much trouble right now, so that means unfortunately i'm going to have to not update for another two weeks or so sorry for bad grammar or whatever. I'll fix it when i get a chance i just wanted to give another chapt before i had to stop.  
**


End file.
